Show me the stars
by EmilyElizabeth123
Summary: Just a one shot about Oswin Oswald. I have completely fallen in love with her. It's mainly from the episode but less Amy&Rory. It's just focused on Oswin & the Doctor. It has a few of her best known quotations from 'Asylum of the Daleks'. I found what she said so beautiful. I hope you don't find it rubbish. R&R if possible. Thanks! -smiles- ox


_So here's the thing, I have completely fallen in love with Oswin Oswald and I am going to write a one shot on her so I hope you all enjoy!:D Thankyou for reading, this is my second one shot on Doctor who and after watching Asylum of the Daleks, I am just completely in love with Oswin. She is adorable and her turning out to be a Dalek broke my heart. But enjoy! It won't be that long. Just a one shot:) _

"Oswin Oswald at your service" She smiled as she opened the oven pulling out yet another burnt soufflé.

"Oh" She looked at it.

"Try again later" She said, opening up the bin and dropping it in.

Oswin was a lonely young girl, in a crashed spaceship, somewhere "not nice" according to her. There were these things, trying to break in, she kept trying to keep them out but they always found a way in and always at night. She was scared at first but being crashed for nearly a year she had nothing better to do than bake soufflés and well, just try to keep out the monsters who never seemed to leave her alone.

The only company she had was her keyboard and hacking into things, oh and her music, she loved opera whenever she heard noises she'd always turn it up full and block everything out. She talked to herself and made a note of everything she did but didn't write it down, she decided to record herself. Then she'd play it back to herself, it was her way of having a bit of company in this lost, crashed ship.

One of the long days, when she was making soufflés, and she burnt them, yet again. She could never seem to get them right, she really should, she'd been making them for almost a year. She couldn't put her finger on why she couldn't make them. She tried her best, again and again.

"Hello" said someone's voice.

"Hello, can anyone hear me, who's there?" Oswin asked, shocked.

"Who's that?" said the voice again.

"Oswin Oswald, trapped in a space ship that crash landed, somewhere, well, not nice, who are you?" Oswin said.

"I'm The Doctor"

"The Doctor hey, can you save me?"

"Save you from what?"

"This place, it's awful."

"How long have you been trapped there?"

"363 days, it's been a long year, and a boring one" She looked away from the screen, she knew she couldn't be seen but she felt upset.

"And what have you been doing for almost a year?" The Doctor asked.

"Making soufflés..." She answered.

"Where did you get the milk?" The Doctor asked, it really was an important question.

Just as The Doctor said that, he heard a noise, he turned around and saw a Dalek coming towards him. Oswin acted fast, she flicked a few switches and a door opened.

"Doctor, go through the door, I'll close it straight after you're through, GO!"

The Doctor did as she said and ran through the door, she also did as she said and the door closed right after he got through.

"I need to find Amy and Rory" The Doctor said out loud.

"Amy?" Oswin asked.

"Yes, and Rory."

"Who are they?" She asked.

"These people I travel with, always travel with. They're married"

Oswin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, they're not anymore, they got divorced, I think, I don't know, I'm not getting involved, and that for me is a shock for anyone."

Oswin thought to herself and found The Doctor lovely. She wanted to be rescued and now someone was here, she was going to make sure she was. As Oswin was thinking to herself, she heard a massive explosion and turned around. She watched as The Doctor was carrying out a girl into the room. A girl with bright orange hair.

"Who killed all the Daleks?" Rory asked.

He looked up and saw The Doctor. "Who do you think?" He told Rory.

"Will she be okay?" Oswin asked, as The Doctor laid Amy on the floor in a completely different room.

"Oswin?" Rory asked.

"Nina" Oswin laughed.

"Who's Nina?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I call him Nina, it's a personal thing." Oswin smiled to herself. "Doctor, rescue me, please? I hate being stuck in here. It's horrible, and there's things that go bump in the night, and it's always a night, I need to be saved." Oswin asked him.

Amy started to wake up. Oswin looked at her, she looked angry.

"Doctor, do you know how they make someone into a Dalek?" Oswin asked.

"Of course I do, but go on" He said.

"Subtract love. Add Anger. Doesn't Amy seem a bit too angry to you?"

"Well, someone's never been to Scotland" Amy said, sarcastically.

Oswin stuck her tongue out the camera, she was glad Amy couldn't see her. She didn't seem to like her.

"Rescue me. Doctor, save me" Oswin asked, again.

"I will, just let me know how and I will"

"I'm sending you a map now, look at the wall, it'll be there" Oswin said.

"I'm coming, Rory, look after Amy, I have to go save Oswin"

"Doctor but..." Before Amy could finish The Doctor disappeared.

The Doctor made his way to the crashed ship, but before he got there he had to overcome a few obstacles. This door opened and he found himself somewhere, with all the Daleks, different Daleks, there was something about these, because they were the Daleks that The Doctor had fought, all the those years ago, he fought them and he thought he killed the, but he didn't, they were just in intensive care, being repaired, being saved and ready to kill again. They started to wake up and call his name.

"Doctor, what's going on? These never wake up, what's happening?" Oswin asked.

"These are the Daleks that a fought, they know me, they recognise me, they are going to kill me. Oswin I need you to get this door open, now!"

"I'm trying, I am, it won't budge, I don't know which switch it is!"

"Oswin! Get this door open! Oswin, NOW!"

All of a sudden the Daleks stopped, and turned away.

"What have you done?"

"I deleted you from the memories of them, they don't know who you are, now come one, doors open, come through"

The Doctor stepped in but he didn't see what he wanted to see, he saw something so terrible, so different, but he didn't know how to tell Oswin.

"Doctor, there you are. Come on, you're right outside." She ran up. "Rescue me chin boy, and show me the stars!"

"Oh Oswin, we have a problem"

"No we don't, come on, don't say that, don't ever say that"

"Where you are Oswin, does it look real to you?"

"What are you talking about, it is real, it's always been real" Oswin said, with tears in her eyes.

The Doctor looked at her, he was looking at a Dalek, not a human, a Dalek, his worst enemy.

"Oswin, this a dream, it's all a dream."

"What do you mean?"

"You dreamed this because the truth was too terrible. You're a Dalek, how else do you think you hacked into the mainstream and know where to go"

"I am not a Dalek, Doctor, I am human!" Oswin protested.

"I'm so sorry but you are"

"No, I am not a Dalek, I'm human, I have always been human and will forever be human!"

The Doctor and Oswin were speaking, The Doctor needed to save Amy and Rory. But as much as he wanted to save Oswin, he couldn't. She wasn't human however much she protested she wasn't.

"Oswin, open this door"

"Eggs"

"Oswin!"

"Stir"

"What are you doing?"

"Min-Ate"

"Oswin?!"

"Exterminate!"

"Oswin no, theres nothing I can do, Oswin!"

The Dalek stopped going towards the Dalek, and The Doctor could hear someone crying, it was Oswin, she was crying. She went towards the Doctor and looked him the eyes even though he couldn't do the same.

"Doctor" she asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"Run."

"What?"

"I've dropped the force field, run now, whilst you still have a chance."

"What's changed?" The Doctor asked.

"I am Oswin Oswald. I fought the Daleks and I am human, remember me. Now RUN!"

The Doctor was about to run out the door but before he got the chance, Oswin shouted him back.

"Doctor, before you go, guess what I did?" She asked, tears filling her eyes.

"What have you done?" he asked.

"I made the perfect soufflé earlier" She smiled. "Maybe one day we can eat it together whilst you _show me the stars_"

Oswin smiled to herself, watched the Doctor smile and run out. She sat down in her chair and thought to herself, "Run, you clever boy and _remember_"


End file.
